Implantable medical devices such as cochlear implants can be subject to occasional or regular mechanical impact. It is important that implantable devices be able to sustain such impacts and continue normal functioning. The proposed European standard EN 45502-2-3 for cochlear implants mandates an impact robustness standard for an impact energy which initially will be 1.5 Joules, which increases three years later to 2.5 Joules.